1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display case. More particularly, the present invention relates to a case indicative of specific greens of a specific golf course for displaying golf balls on tees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for display cases have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,733 to Lowe teaches a rectangular housing for a buckle less belt used in the marshall arts to denote expertise in that marshall art. The housing is designed to contain a belt in a coiled state. The belt is coiled around a centrally positioned cylindrical post. A portion of the belt may be held in position either on the post by means of a medallion denoting the specific marshall art sport or loosely coiled to fit firmly against the sides of the housing. The medallion is circular with a diameter larger than the post and is centrally attached to and positioned on the distal end of the post. The post is fixedly attached to the back wall of the housing.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,829 to Bahl teaches a football display case comprising a base in a rectangular configuration having an upper surface and a lower surface, the base being sanded, stained and finished with polyurethane; a piece of plywood in a rectangular configuration having an upper and lower surface and glued at its lower surface to the upper surface of the base; a piece of artificial turf in a rectangular configuration having an upper surface and a lower surface and glued at its lower surface to the upper surface of the plywood, the piece of turf having a length and width essentially the same as that of the plywood; four apertures formed in the base, plywood and turf in a rectangular configuration, the four dowels located in the apertures to an extent upwardly for holding a football on the dowels; and an oak frame resting on the base, the frame having a rectangular upper section with an external periphery greater than the plywood and turf but less than the base, the frame also including four vertical posts coupled at their upper ends to the rectangular upper section at its corners and resting at its lower ends upon the turf and base.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,947 to Gonzales teaches a display case for storing and displaying golf balls. The display case is in the shape of a pyramid. When displayed with golf balls, the inside structure, which is the upper support surface that is connected to the support base and mounts the golf balls, also has the appearance of a pyramid thereon. The upper support surface that is attached to the support base of the storage and display case, includes a plurality of members of different lengths separately arranged and mounted in a vertical fashion representing a pyramid, each member supports each golf ball. The upper support surface is enclosed by a transparent cover that is also the shape of a pyramid and is removable from the top, to place or retrieve the golf balls therein. The support base is the bottom that supports the storage and display case. The storage and display case, by its simple design and attractive appearance, is considered a sculptured work of art and collectors item by the golf ball collection that it displays. The golf balls are mounted in a descending order from top to bottom, which may be arranged to one's own personal preference or valued importance. The golf ball storage and display case is easily displayed in the middle of a room, on a office desk, a display table, an end table, or in a trophy cabinet.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,249 to Ehnert teaches an enclosed transparent display case for sports balls comprising a base section removably attached to rounded top section which incorporates rotatably affixed handle calipers to secure and suspend the sports ball within the display case. The display case provides the ability to suspend the ball within the interior of the display case and allow the ball to be rotatably controlled by a viewer and observe the ball with a clear view and a normal viewing angle without picking up the display or removing the ball.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,826 to Delzompo et al. teaches a system of display case modules that can be connected to form a display case of variable size and configuration for displaying or storing toys and toy action figures. A single display module has shelves to make variable size compartments and has a clear front panel to allow viewing of the toys, which are vertically stacked inside the display module. The shelves can be varied in position so that various sizes of toys can be displayed. In addition, the shelves are tilted slightly backward so that toys lean against a back wall of the display module, thereby resting upright. The display module also has connectors on its sides, top and bottom so that the display module can be connected to other display modules to make a larger display case. The connectors on the sides of the display modules create a hinge mechanism to link display modules side by side, such that the modules can be pivoted in various directions with respect to each other. The connectors on the top and bottom of the display modules permit multiple display modules to be stacked on top of one another, or to be connected to an optional locking plate, facilitating storage of multiple display modules as an integral toy chest.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D 464,216 S to Rone teaches the ornamental design for a golf ball display case.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for display cases have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.